Pride to Shame
by Queen Happo
Summary: Sasuke hates being touched, but Madara so desperately wants to touch him. Madara x Sasuke. PWP. Yaoi.


Sasuke didn't like physical contact unless it was his fist or foot to someone else's face. Unless it could count as a fight, he didn't like people touching him one bit. He didn't even indulge in himself, since the sensation made him unfocused and feeble. Being such a single-minded person he didn't want anything to do with things that made him weak, even if only for a single moment of pleasure.

Madara had long lusted for Sasuke. He loved to fantasize about his beautiful face and deadly attitude, about how his body was full of rejection even if his mind deeply wanted to be loved. And Madara was no single-minded person. Purposeful sure, but he had a wider imagination and multiple of inconceivable goals and bizarre wishes. Sasuke's body claimed his own was one of the odd desires he felt, and placed among the top priorities on his list of wants. The power Sasuke's both angelic and demonic body contained combined with his ingenuous and childish spirit was very desirable for Madara, who lusted for power with the same naiveté.

During a darker than black night with no visible star to light the sky Madara paid his self-claimed protégé a nightly visit. Sasuke, who had trained endlessly with his newly obtained powers all day, was sound asleep. His breathing was fatigued and long, almost as if he hadn't slept well for days and days. He almost looked peaceful, thought Madara as he closed the distance between them and locked the door. He sat down next to Sasuke's sleeping body with a candle in his hand and studied his indeed gorgeous face. Putting down the candle next to the bed, he reached out an ungloved hand to caress Sasuke, and stroke the hair out of his closed eyes.

Suddenly, Sasuke sat up and drew his sword. Madara got up and backed away, with his hands in a sign of "I give up". Sasuke glared at him, and questioned him of what he was doing there. Madara, a master of games and tricks, decided to be truthful. He told Sasuke of his animalistic desire and unconditional lust, and dared to go closer.

Sasuke rejected him, as was suspected. He said that Madara should leave before he would be killed, threatening him with his Sharingan activated. This was the kind of childish behavior that amused Madara, and even more made him aroused. He laughed a short-lived laugh and crouched down to cup Sasuke's face.

The sword in Sasuke's hand swung right through Madara, who's only visible eye told Sasuke that he was smirking delightfully. Madara grabbed Sasuke's hand and yanked the sword away, so that it slid over the floor away from their reach. It didn't take long before Sasuke had a chidori charged, which of course went through Madara, but without leaving him dead or wounded. So naturally, Sasuke started to lose his calm. He could not hurt Madara with any usual trick, and he was too drained of power since the training that he could not use Mangekyou Sharingan either. On top of that, Madara wasted no time on straddling Sasuke and pinning his wrists down with only one hand.

Sasuke yelled at him, but his usually forceful and definite voice had an undertone of paranoia and panic. Feeling powerless he could do nothing, and all of his struggling proved useless. On top of that, Madara looked down at him as if he was some delicious gourmet food, and he could hear the sound of lips being licked behind the mask.

Ignoring Sasuke's angry and mad cries Madara took off his mask finally, revealing an old face which once had held desired beauty, but now looked merely as a shell, like the skin cast of a serpent. His shining Sharingan eyes were still full of life though, and seemed aglow by the sensation of having Sasuke's body under him.

Madara loved Sasuke's feistiness, but still told him to calm down and relax, so that he could ravish his body with more ease and with less resistance. It would be no point to simply rape him, because he needed Sasuke in battles to come, so he needed him to stay focused and strong. He just wanted to satisfy his needs, and hopefully, make Sasuke acknowledge his own ache for sex.

His sleeping wear was easily removed even if Madara was met with protest in form of a wriggling body and pained grunts. Once Sasuke's perfectly sculpted chest was revealed any form of regret left Madara's mind. He had done the right choice to go through with this.

To be gentle, and show his appreciation, Madara stripped his upper body of clothing too. By now he had let go of Sasuke's hands, which soon tried to shove Madara off him. Overpowering him once again, Sasuke's actions proved useless.

Just as Sasuke was about to shout more unnecessary objections Madara invaded his mouth with his own. Sasuke grabbed Madara's face with both hands and tried to keep him off, but Madara instead cupped Sasuke's face with his own hands, and kept him closer. Being on the top he had the advantage, even if Sasuke did not let his efforts falter for a single moment.

In their mouths another battle was raging on. Madara's tongue which was experienced and skilled had invaded Sasuke's mouth without much regard. Sasuke was unsure of how to protest since any kind of shoving with his tongue would in a way enhance the "kiss". But when Madara's tongue explored his moist-going-dry mouth even farer he could not stand idly by. With force Sasuke pushed his tongue hard against Madara's, trying to push it back into its own mouth where it belonged. The feeling of their tongues' meeting took them both back for a moment, since the sensation was new to Sasuke and unexpected to Madara. Sasuke almost lost himself when their tongues started to dance together, before he came to his senses of whose tongue it was and what it was doing in his mouth.

Madara finally released his grip of Sasuke and withdrew with slightly uncontrolled panting. Sasuke too let go of Madara's face, and moaned unwillingly. Despite his absolute hatred for physical contact he could not deny how it made him feel good and how he wanted more. His pride was bigger still, and he knew that he could not give in when Madara caressed his cheek with some kind of sign of victory. He smacked Madara's hand away and told him to stop touching him, but to no avail as Madara still invaded his personal area and kissed him again.

The second kiss was testier than the first one, and it didn't take long before Sasuke gave up and gave in to the overwhelming emotions it caused. He was still unsure of how he should response and what he should do, but he moved by instinct and put his arms around Madara's neck. Madara's smirk, or maybe it was a smile, was easily felt into the locking of mouths.

When the second kiss ended and the panting began, Madara moved his mouth up Sasuke's neck, leaving a wet trail from the kisses, and to his left ear.

Sasuke noticed that his hands were still locked around Madara's neck, but just as he was about to remove them Madara spoke in his ear with a low and husky voice. He asked Sasuke to give in to his emotions, and he promised that this would stay between the two of them. No one else would know that Uchiha Sasuke for once threw away his pride and let someone else have his way with his body, or that he finally relaxed and gave up. Then Madara said, with an unbelievably lascivious voice, that Sasuke would not regret letting Madara indulge in his body. With a playful and pleasurable bite on his ear, Sasuke decided to lay off his protests and tighten his hold of Madara's neck. He even bit down on Madara's presented and naked throat to say yes. This way of taking on Madara's offer was much appreciated.

Soon Madara shamelessly sucked on the so much younger Sasuke's neck as his hands travelled all over his unscarred torso. The pleasure it made Sasuke feel made him arch his body in twisted and agile ways unthinkable to him outside of battles, and he dragged his fingers down Madara's exposed back with every twist. His rugged nails left marks which made Madara hiss, but in pleasure and not pain.

The third kiss was not awkward or testy like its predecessors but wild and exact. Both moved their bodies and tongues in purely animalistic fashion as of now, making them moan like beasts with every desperate touch and lick.

Madara who thought he was too old to enjoy himself so greatly found himself just as needy for the contact as Sasuke, which became evident when their crotched were grinded together.

It was definitely too tight in his trousers, thought Madara, and decided to rid himself of them. Sasuke, who had gotten the hang of their actions already as he was a quick learner at everything, was one step ahead of him. He stripped down nude already and was now helping Madara with his pants as well. Seeing him act so beastly and desperate amused Madara who would tell him to calm down was he not also feeling so extremely aroused. He decided to cut Sasuke some slack and let him do as he pleased, just as Madara himself did.

The fourth kiss was sloppier due to the ever-growing need for more and faster; harder, action. Madara was no stranger to giving pleasure and grabbed Sasuke's throbbing cock as a skilled swordsman wields his weapon, with precision and care. The feeling Madara's hold of Sasuke's cock gave him made Sasuke moan unnaturally loud and he dug his fingers and nails deep into Madara's shoulders.

Madara kissed Sasuke's neck as he started to pleasure him, constantly adding more speed and strength with every stroke. Right before his much needed climax Madara stopped teasingly, making him growl like some animal being denied a much needed treat after a well performed task.

Kissing the other side of Sasuke's neck, Madara told him with a very unsteady and hard voice that he should be patient and that it would pay off. Sasuke knew - or thought, here he was unsure, that Madara was telling him the truth. Thus he did not protest further as Madara told him to spread his legs, still with one hand around Sasuke's cock, only giving it playful strokes and unsatisfying squeezes.

Without more words, Madara placed his own much erected cock close to Sasuke's tight opening, and grabbed his hard behind with his free hand. Then, without hesitation he pushed himself inside as if he was not met with any resistance, though of course, he was. The pain however wasn't something Sasuke, so used to hurting, could not handle or move in spite of.

Sasuke's nails dug even further into Madara's shoulders as Madara dug even further into him. Their lust made them forget about the uncomforting feelings and they both started to move rhythmically.

Just like before, when Madara had pleasured Sasuke's cock, he moved faster and harder with every thrust. And Sasuke didn't just lay still either, but pushed back on to Madara's with everything that he had.

Sasuke came first with a loud and uncharacteristic moan. His husky and sensual sound was enough for Madara to reach climax, and he soon came too, deep buried into Sasuke. They both collapsed for a moment, panting hard as if after a wild battle. After both came to their senses Madara pulled himself out of Sasuke and sat up against the wall for support. He was embarrassed of himself, even if not visibly. After preaching to Sasuke about letting go of his pride and give in to his feelings it seemed he had done so as well, against his will. He eyed Sasuke's body, which lay limp on the mattress still panting for air. They were both sweaty and drained, both thirsty and content. It was a new feeling for both, even though Madara thought that he should have more control of himself.

Soon Sasuke too managed to sit up, wincing somewhat when he felt the pain through his body. He knew that it was nothing he couldn't handle, but felt deeply exploited, as if he was a normal kid whose crush just found out his dirty secret. He immediately felt that it had been a bad idea, and hated Madara for doing that to him. All of his current anger escaped his body in a heartbeat though, as Madara gave him a final and lustful fifth kiss. And then they both knew, that this was far from over.


End file.
